


Spaghetti Wishes

by preblematic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their impeccable forsight, no one had thought to procure candles. So Eren stuck a piece of uncooked spaghetti in the cake, and Jean offered up his cigarette lighter. Armin's face hurt he was smiling so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHY CONNIE AND SASHA HAVE AN ADORABLE BABY CHILD OTHER THAN WHY THE FUCK NOT

     Armin wasn't really looking forward to his birthday. He had classes all day, and so did Eren. Neither of them would be home until seven in the evening, and his boyfriend hadn't even shown any signs that he even remembered the event. As Armin rode home in the horrible, rainy autumn weather, he thought maybe he would just buy himself a cupcake tomorrow and glare at Eren.

     The alarm went off the next morning, and Armin groaned. Fucking November, the sun wasn't even up.  He was a little disoriented since Eren wasn't clinging to him like a child on his first day of school the way he normally did at night. The five blankets that Armin insisted on using any time the temperature dropped below sixty were neatly tucked around him. 

     "Am I in fucking Oz?" he asked aloud, rubbing at one eye. He sluggishly got out of bed and went through his routine of putting on socks before his feet could even touch the floor--the cold, ice cold, debilitating floor. 

     He wrapped his arms around himself and shuffled his way toward the kitchen to investigate the loacation of his boyfriend. His boyfriend who also happened to be a fucking polar bear since he was standing in front of the stove in nothing but the boxers he slept in and a waiter apron that he had found in a Steak 'N Shake parking lot six months ago and decided to keep. " _The pockets are really useful!"_

    He was humming a song that Armin had made him listen to, and that made the blond a little proud. He quietly shuffled over to Eren and pressed his icy hands to Eren's exposed back. Eren yelped and hunched forward, thankfully avoiding catastrophically spilling whatever it was he was making all over the stove.

     "Well good morning to you, too," Eren said, after his brief moment of shock had passed.

     "Warm," was Armin's only response. He slid his hands around to rest on Eren's stomach and stretched up on his toe tips to rest his chip on Eren's shoulder and rub his face against his neck. "So warm." 

     "Oh, so you're not mad at me and thinking I didn't remember your birthday anymore?"

     "How did you--"

     "You're transparent," Eren said with a small smile that Armin couldn't see as he buried his face in Eren's warm--so,  _so warm_ \--back. "Mikasa, the terrible twos, and Jean are all coming over later; Bert and company couldn't make it."

     "You invited  _Jean_?" Armin said in disbelief.

     "It's your birthday, and I know you like the guy," Eren said, shrugging and jostling Armin's head. Armin thought he might melt. "Now let go of me, or I'll burn the peanut butter and jelly." 

     Armin perked up like a puppy. "Does that mean what I think it means?" he asked.

     "Not if they both burn!" Eren enthused. He shuffled backward until Armin grudgingly pulled away from the warmth. Eren turned and, with a spatula, set a perfectly grilled peanut butter and jelly sandwich on to each of the two plates he had sitting on their minuscule kitchen table.

     "I love you," Armin said sincerely. "I don't say that enough. I actually love you. You're perfect." 

     "I know," Eren said. Armin rolled his eyes but leaned up to kiss him quickly anyway.

     The rest of the day seemed better somehow. His classes were just as long and work was just as hectic. But it had gotten warmer outside and the trees were red and yellow and all sorts of warm colors. He hummed and bounced on his feet as he rode the buss home that evening. He had gotten scattered birthday messages throughout the day from his friends, along with three apologies for not being able to come over. 

     He was really looking forward to this, he realised. It had been a long time since they'd all gotten together and just hung out. He wondered if Eren got a cake, and then he wondered if  _he_  should have gotten a cake. He texted Eren about it.

      _Should I have gotten a cake or something?_

      **Idiot <3: I put Sasha and Connie on cake duty figured they'd be the best for the job**

**Idiot <3: They're here btw**

**Idiot <3: And Sunny is trying to eat your African history textbook**

**Idiot <3: I'm glad that you and I aren't physically capable of producing one of those things**

  _They're called children_

  **Idiot <3: They're horrifying.**

**Idiot <3: ** **Remember beforoe Sasha pushed that thing out? She was fucking scary**

**Idiot <3: T** **hat's why I'm gay**

Armin rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. A few minutes later he got off the bus and started the short walk home. He let Eren know that he was almost there. The only response he got was a text message saying "Help" accompanied by a picuture of Sasha and Connie's two year old daughter chewing on Eren's favorite paintbrush.

     Armin ran in to Jean on his way up to the apartment, so they entered at the same time. Eren was trying to lure Sunny away from his art supplies with promises of halloween candy while her parents looked on in amusement.

     "Control your spawn!" Eren demanded as his attempts failed and Sunny pulled open his pencil box. He turned to glare angrily at the snickering parents and saw Armin standing by the door. "Armin!" he said excitedly, scrambling to his feet and hurrying toward him. "You're back!" Eren kissed him quickly and smiled widely.

     "Happy birthday!" he said.

     Jean had walked past the happy couple and was exchanging pleasantries with Sasha and Connie. Well, mostly with Sasha as Connie was on his stomach on the floor luring the child away from expensive things with his own personal blend of hilarious noises and faces that would make voldemort laugh. 

     "Those two should not be allowed to raise a human being," Eren said gravely as Connie picked up Sunny and spun her around. 

     "Shut up," Armin said, hitting him on the chest. "They're adorable, look at them." Sasha had her riding on her shoulders as connie made accompanying airplane noises.

     Eren was quiet and watched for a moment, gaze flickering between the family in the living room and Armin's face. "No," he said resolutely. "Absolutely not."

     "What?" Armin asked.

     "You can get  _a_ cat," Eren offered.

    "What are you talking about?"

     Jean was playing the role of responsible adult now. He watched over Sunny as Connie jumped on Sasha's back. Connie of course continued to supply airplane noises.

     "Your face! It gets all...all lighty-uppy when Sunny's around."

     Armin snorted. "That doesn't mean I want a kid," he said truthfully.

     Their conversation was cut short by a loud knock on the door. "That'll be Mikasa," Eren said. He opened the door for his sister who greeted him with a hug.

     "Happy birthday, Armin!" she said, lowering the scarf she had over her mouth. She pulled Armin in to a bone-grinding hug. "It's good to see you."

     "Good to see you too, Mikasa," Armin said, doing his best not to wince after she let go of him. "I haven't seen you in like two weeks, what've you been up to?" 

     "Hey! Stop hiding in here." Jean suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway holding a toddler. "Oh, hi, Mikasa! I didn't know you were here." He totally did, and he totally only interrupted then because of that fact. Eren had to bite the inside of his cheek to not call him out on it. 

     Eren and Armin went in to the living room, followed by Mikasa. Jean smiled at her as she walked by, but the effect was somewhat ruined by the small child trying to climb his head.

     They all sat down and talked for a while, catching up. Sasha and Connie occupied the floor as they did have limited seating in the apartment. After a while Mikasa remembered that she had gotten him something and dug through the, frankly rediculous, pockets of her coat until she pulled out a balled up, knit thing and handed it to Armin sheepishly.

     He took the green fabric and spread it out. It was long, very long, probably four feet. It was about six inches wide at it's widest point, four at its slimmest, one side being sort of wonky and wavy. It was--

     "It's a scarf," she said, looking down. "I made it. It's not really that good. Bert says I'm a hopeless student."

     "Myfufif."

     Mikasa looked up in confusion to see that Armin had wrapped the monstrosity around his neck three times and pulled the fabric over his mouth. He was grinning as he pulled it down. "I love it!"

     "I didn't know we were supposed to bring  _gifts_ ," Sasha whined from the floor.

     "The cake is you two's gift," Eren soothed.

     "Three!" Connie corrected, holding up his daughter.

     "Three," Eren agreed.

     "Well now I just look like an asshole," Jean said.

     "I thought you said you were gonna branch out." Eren couldn't resist. "Ow!" Armin couldn't either. Eren rubbed at the sore spot on his chest.

     "Your presence is gift enough," Armin said.

     "Armin, our apartment isn't that big. Jean's head barely made it through the door; i do want him to be able to leave at some point."

     "Eren, be nice," Armin pleaded.

     They played Smash Brothers, swapping out the loser every round. Mikasa never stopped playing, and Jean found that kinda hot. Eren resisted the urge to smack him when he said as much. 

     After about an hour of playing, Sasha demanded that they get the cake out of the fridge. It was a simple, rectangle cake. It had litte frosting balloons on it and a rainbow. Sasha and connie assured him that it was one of the best cakes humanity had ever known. 

    In their impeccable forsight, no one had thought to procure candles. So Eren stuck a piece of uncooked spaghetti in the cake, and Jean offered up his cigarette lighter. Armin's face hurt he was smiling so hard.

     They all sang "Happy Birthday" to him, and halfway through the "candle" went out, not before pictures had been taken, thank goodness. Everyone else collapsed in to a fit of laughter, but Connie dutifully saw the song out till the end.

     "I have to agree with you about the cake," Armin said, after a few bites.

     "I'm glad you like it," Connie said. "Sasha wanted to get  _chocolate_ , but I was sure you'd like white cake better."

     "Well I--"

     "I'm sure he likes chocolate cake just as much!" Sasha said.

     The happy couple steadily increased in volume as they debated over who knew Armin's tastes better. Jean and Mikasa sat back and watched. Eren leaned over to kiss Armin again, getting frosting on the blond's chin.

     "Happy Birthday, Armin."


End file.
